I can't help it it feels good
by THE WAIT IS POSTPONED
Summary: When Rebecca tells Jesse that they are having a baby, Jesse is excited. but he begins to worry when Rebecca keeps putting there dates off. And when a best friend falls for another best friends boyfriend, hell breaks loose. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Full House Fanfic. So please Read this and Review it.

Rebecca and Jesse have been married for 3 years now. But something will change there lives forever.

"Hey Jesse listen, I know that tonight we were suppose to go have a picnic at the beach and all, but I have to go to work and practice over there."Said Rebecca

"But babe, we've been planning this picnic since last week." Said Jesse looking down

"Listen sweety, I would take off, but I need to make some money.Without my job, I wouldn't be able to pay my rent and all." Sadi Rebecca

"Ok ok, when you get back tho, a surprise will be waiting for you." Said Jesse kissing Rebecca.

"Ok hunny, be back in 4 hrs."Said Rebecca leaving

"Bye baby, I'll miss you." Said Jesse blowing her a kiss.

Jesse went into the kitchen to find Michelle, who is now eleven trying to open a jar full of cookies.

"Michelle, shorty what are you doing with that jar?" asked Jesse looking suspicious.

"I'm trying to open the jar for those cookies." Said Michelle

"Well its not dinner time, you know the rules. No cookies or dessert until after dinner." Said Jesse taking the jar from her.

"Hey uncle Jesse, why aren't you and Aunt Becky at the beach having a picnic?"Asked Michelle

"Well she had to work tonight, but you know, I need to really go to the beach. since your dad and your aunt won't be home until 12:00 in the morning, go get your sisters and tell them that we're going to the beach." Said Jesse

"YAY". Said Michelle calling her sisters down

"What is it Michelle"? Asked D.J

"We're going to the beach, and uncle Jesse said that you can bring Steve." said Michelle

"Look D.J, I know Kimmy is your friend, but I don't think I would be comfortable with her coming along, when she showers then she can come, but I don't think so. Not this time." Said Jesse

"Cool with me, you know lately, she's been trying to show off lately, so yeah, she doesn't need to come with us." Said DJ calling Steve

" Uncle Jesse is it true, we're going to the beach?" Asked Stephanie

"Yes Stephanie its true.Now lets go before they get back." Said Uncle Jesse

They were suppose to be back around 10:00 o clock that night but 2 hrs. later

"I Can't believe it started raining, now I'll never know what Steve was trying to tell me." Said D.J

"Oh well I'm going to bed I'm really tired". Said Stephanie

"Steph its only 9 o clock." Said Jesse

"Yeah well tommorow, I'm meeting this hot boy at the mall tommorow, and I won't to look Fresh and look hot for him." Said Stephanie rushing up the stairs.

"Yeah well I'm going to swing by Steves house so he can tell me what he said." said D.J leaving.

"Jesse was stuck all alone at home by himself with nothing to do. He called Becky letting her know that the children went with him to the beach and she figured he wouldn't be here.

"Yes indeed, I had a really really good time with you tonight." Said Becky giving him a hug.

Jesse rushed down stairs and acted like he was sleeping the whole time. Rebecca walked in the room to find Jesse fake sleeping, but she thought he was asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and laid beside him as she finally fell asleep. Jesse got up and tried to sneek upstairs but...

"Where are you going hunny?" Said Rebecca

"I'm going upstairs to eat me a little snack before I come down stairs with you baby." Said Jesse

"Well ok". Said Rebecca

"ok." see you in 5 mins.

"Jesse wait, I'm preganent". Said Rebecca getting up

"You are congratulations. Said Jesse hugging her.

tommorow I go to the doctor at seven thirty in the morning. Will you be able to handle the kids while I'm gone?" Asked Rebecca

"Sure honey no problem." said Jesse walking up the stairs.

"Well goodnight." Said Rebecca

"Goodnight". Said Jesse.

Well there you have the first chapter. I will update. please give me at 5 reviews and I will update the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Well thanks a lot for the reviews. heres the second chapter

The next morning, Jesse and Danny were in the living room watching tv.

"Look I'm not trying to say I don't trust my wife, but she keeps blowing me off and she already left to go to the doctor to see if she's healthy." Said Jesse eating popcorn

"Well Jess, sometimes you just have to trust your wife. Trust is in the marriage." Said Danny

"Well Its not that easy to trust somebody who keeps blowing you off. Today I want to spend time with her in the room, with the doors locked." Said Jesse

"Well Jesse, don't worry, she will come around. And aren't ya'll suppose to go on a trip to Las vegas this Saturday and come home Monday?" Asked Danny

"yes, and I am looking foward to it, me and Becky on the beach, laying there by each other, and especially playing the slot machines. I hope I win." Said Jess

Suddenly Dj stomped to the stairs before her dad stopped her.

"Hey hey hey, Dj whats the matter with you?" Asked Danny

"Its Kimmy, she keeps bugging me about Steve, she keeps asking me about Steve this, Steve that, its driving me insane. Said Dj

"Well whats wrong with that, doesn't she always bother you about him? asked Danny

"she did, but never ever this much." Said Dj walking around

"Well Dj, sometimes Kimmy can get a little bit carried away." Said Jesse

"I know thats right. I hope theres nothing going on." Said Dj walking up to her room.

Dj begins to talk to Stephanie.

"So Stephanie, how are you doing?" Said Dj

"Ok before you start this how are you doing thing, I know theres something wrong." Said Stephanie

"How do you know?" asked Dj

"because everytime you say, hey steph hows it going, theres usually something wrong. Its about Steve isn't it? Asked Stephanie

"Well yes, Kimmy keeps bragging so much about Steve, and its getting pretty annoying. I mean its almost like she's upsessed with him, Everytime I turn around there she is with him." Said Dj

"Well you should spy on them, just to make sure theres nothing wrong." Said Stephanie

"Well your right, because I just want to make sure that my boyfriend isn't cheating on me with my best friend." Said Dj leaving the room

**DOWNSTAIRS''...**

The telephone rings...

"hello". says Jesse

"Hey honney hows it going?" asked Rebecca

"Its going great, I just miss you." Said Jesse

"Well I miss you to, but I only called to tell you that I'm going to be stuck in traffic for about 2 hours and after the traffic clears I'm going to go to my friends house." Said Rebecca

"well ok honey, but if anything happens to you, you let me know and I will be over there on the dot." Said Jesse

"Ok honey. I'll see you la..." Said Rebecca but somebody hung up the phone for her.

LATER ON THAT DAY... ITS NOW 5: 30 PM

"Guys come on where could she be? she's been gone eversince 7 30. Theres no way she could be stuck in traffic. Maybe I'm over reacting, she's probably at her friends house." Said Jesse

THE PHONE RANG...

"Hello". Said Jesse

"Hey Baby, look I'm sorry I've been worrying you, but I'm just at my friends house, just sitting down and having ourselves some soda." Said Rebecca

"Well honey be careful of what you drink or what you eat." Said Jesse

" I will honey, well I'll be back at around 10 ok?" asked Rebecca

"ok. I love you". said Jesse

"I love you too." Said Rebecca

Jesse went with Joey and Danny while Dj babysitted Stephanie and Michelle.

"Hey Dj, what are you going to do while your babysitting us?" asked Stephanie

"I'm going to call Steve over and we are going to talk and hang out, while you call your friends or anybody." Said Dj

"Well the truth is, I don't want to call any friends, actually if its ok with you, I was hoping I could have my friend Kenny come over, we just started dating and I really like him. " Said Stephanie

"I wish you could, but the rule is no friends coming over when I'm babysitting, dad said that Steve can come over and help." Said Dj

"Oh, well its ok, I'll see him at school tommorow. I can't wait I think tommorow, I'm going to kiss him." Said Stephanie.

"Wow steph, your second kiss, thats good." Said Dj

"yeah well I'm going up to my room." Said Steph\

"Ok". Said DJ

SUDDENLY A KNOCK ON THE DOOR...

"Hey Steve". Said DJ

"Hey, you got anything to eat, I'm starving." Said Steve

"Well sure help yourself out." Said Dj

Dj followed Steve into the kitchen and the two began to talk.

"So Steve, I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and I think its time that we do it!" Said DJ

"Well ok." Said Steve

Dj and Steve began to makeout and they kissed all the way up to DJ's room. Dj locked the door and Steve and DJ kept on going as Dj pushed Steve onto the bed and the two were like animals. But Suddenly Dj pushed Steve off and said.

"I'm not ready yet." Said Dj

"Well me neither. hey hang on my mom is calling my cell." Said Steve

Steves mom told him to get his butt back at home.

"Sorry Dj I have to leave. I'll call you ok." Said Steve

Steve walked out the door and went on home and Jesse and the gang just got back and it was already 12 o clock.

"You think she's ok?" Asked Jesse

"of course she is". said Joey

JESSE stayed up all night long waiting for Rebecca to get home..

It is now 3:00 am. and Rebecca is just getting in. She notices to somebody sitting in the dark and saying..

"Where you been becca?" asked Jesse

"I was out shopping." Said Rebecca

"Ok, ok, let me get this straight. You were out shopping at 3 o clock IN THE MORNING?" Said Jesse

"Jesse whats your problem?" asked Rebecca

"Whats my problem, whats yours. you said that you would be back at exactly 11 o clock and its 3 o clock." Said Jesse

"Jesse whats up with you?" Asked Rebecca

"You know what, forget it, just screw it damn it. Its obvious I can't trust you anymore." Said Jesse

"Jesse what are you saying?" Asked Rebecca

"I'm saying, you lied to me, and I don't appreciate that, so from this point on, no more lies." Said Jesse

"Ok ok, I'm sorry." said Rebbeca

"When is it going to be, I promise I won't do it again. Or I'll try not to let it happen again. you know what good night." Said Jesse going into the room

Well thats the second chapter, please review, I'm not going to update till I have about at least 5 to 10 reviews. thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I just wanted to tell you, thank you for the reviews all of yall are sending me, keep it. THANK U

Jesse has just woken up, and has spoken a word to Rebecca.

"Hey Jesse, hows it going?" Asked Becca

Jesse ignored that.

"Come on Jesse, at least talk to me, I'm sorry I was late coming in last night, but you have to forgive me. I promise it won't happen again." Said Becca kissing Jesse

"Ok, but if it happens one more time, I'm going to be pretty pissed." Said Jesse

"And Jess, I don't think I remember saying anything about this but I won't be home till tommrow, because I'm spending the night at my friends house. And I promise, when I get back, I will make things up to you." Said Rebecca walking out the door with her Jacket

"I can't believe this, she all of a sudden just says she's going to do it, without even asking. Well I guess its her friends, let her go see them." Said Jesse heading back to the basement.

"The guy is really down right now, shouldn't we go cheer him up?" Asked Joey

"No, let him endore his personal hell." Said Danny

"Hey lets go shoot some hoops." Said Joey

"Ok let me just put on those shorts." Said Danny

Joey and Danny left the house. while Jesse was stuck going to work.

DJ and Stephanie went to school but DJ was at her school in the restroom putting on her makeup. She went to class that day and it was boring for her. She had homework. but more importantly had basketball practice.

"DJ I want you to pass the ball to Laura go to the basketball where Laura will give you the ball and you make the layup." Said the coach

DJ did what she was told but while she was doing that, She saw Steve kissing Kimmy. ( I know what your thinking ewwww gross) Dj threw the ball down and pushed them off each other. DJ tackled Kimmy to the grown and nearly beat her to death but the coach had to break them up.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU , I HATE YOU." Said DJ Trying to go back after Kimmy

DJ broke the Coaches hold and went back after her, and beat her up once more but the guy coach had to restrain her, but DJ kicked him in his balls and went back after her even more but Steve interfered and he got kicked in his balls for his troubles. Everybody had to come and seperate them.

"You piece of crapt I'll beat your ass." Said DJ

WELL DJ had a bad day but lets see what dannys doing.

"Hey man give me the ball." Said Joey

"Hey hey hey, Joey don't be mad because you can't reach it. I'm taller than you haha." Said Danny

"Hey guys, sorry to cut this game short, but Joey we have to go to work today. The boss just called us." Said Jesse

"Ok it was fun playing with you danny." Said Joey

"No problem." Said Danny

BACK AT HOME...

"Michelle, this game is boring, don't you have any other Mario games?" Asked Stephanie

"Nope, this is the only one. But if you have 40 dollars I can get the next one." Said Michelle

"Well I have 20." Said Stephanie

"And I have 20. We can put ours together and buy all of them." Said Michelle

"Your right." Said Stephanie

Suddenly DJ walks into the room.

"UGH this is the last time I ever see Steve or Kimmy again. The next time I see that trick, I'm going to finish what I started." Said DJ

"DJ, what did you see today?" Asked Michelle

"Steve and Kimmy kissing each other." Said DJ

"EWWWWWWWWWW..." Said Michelle and Stephanie

"Well if he thinks that I'm ever touching those lips, he better dream on." Said DJ

"Well its a good thing that we won't ever see her again, she was such a loser in the first place." Said Stephanie

"And her feet always stink." Said Michelle

"Well we won't have to worry about it." Said DJ

DJ went and took a shower while everybody was getting ready for dinner.

AFTER DINNERTIME.

"Look I'm tired of my becca walking out on me, I want to do something with her and she always makes up these excuses." Said Jesse

"Well I promise you give it time." Said Danny

"No, I'm tired of giving it time. Look I have an idea, I just want to see what Beccys up too but you two will find out tommorow." Said Jesse

WELL THERES CHAPTER 3. ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE 5-10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE. THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Im back after like 4 months of School. I'm back to finish this, and I promise You, I'm not going to leave yall hanging. here it is Chapter 4.

Jesse called Danny and Joey down stairs and they sat down at the table.

''Hey guys I'm glad ya'll are here. Listen I have a plan to find out what Becky is doing. Said Jesse

''Oh well what is it then? asked Danny

'' I'm going to regret doing this but I'm going to have to spy on her. Because I'm worried to death about her.'' Said Jesse covering his head

'' how she's going to think your up to something.'' Said Joey

'' Well what do you want me to do huh? Just sit around and not get any action from her? well thats not how its going to go down.'' Said Jesse

'' Wow u must to really thought about Jesse, and I really think you've lost your mind. What if she's working on something, what if she could finally have her big break and keeping it a secret?'' asked Danny

''Well I'm not going to take any chances, I appreciate you guys trying to talk me out of it but its not going to work. I've made up my mind and thats that. So I'll catch you guys later.'' Said Jesse heading out the door.

Danny stopped him and told him not to do anything he's going to regret. Jesse nodded with a yes. Joey and Danny took the Michelle and Stephanie Shopping while D.J sat around thinking about Steve and Kimmy. The more she thought about it, the more anger she began to felt. Her best friend had turned her back against her. Suddenly a knock on the door happened.

''Who is it?'' asked Dj

'' Its Kimmy.''

she opened the door very hard and said...

'' what in the heck do you want? you ruined my practice, you took my boyfriend, and you wrecked our friendship. what could you possibly want?'' asked DJ

'' I deserve an apology, you had no reason to attack me full on when I wasn't watching.'' Said a demanding Kimmy.

'' how about don't let the door hit you on the way out. I'm not appologizing for nothing. You kissed my boyfriend, well thanks to you ''EX BOYFRIEND'' and you got beat up for it. I'm not going to let anybody steal him. but it looks like you beat me to the punch so whatever. our Friendship is over and I would just appreciate it if you just got the hake out of my house.'' Said a very furious DJ.

''look I said I wanted an apology and Steve didn't even like you, he just dated you to get to me Ok. he thought you were to controlling and he thought you were very very rude to him. so he came to me allright, but since you want me to leave so badly, I'll grant your request. To hell with you Deeg.'' said Kimmy slamming the door.

Dj opened the door and screamed... ''how about put your apology where the sun don't shine GIBLER.

Stephanie and her dad were at the mall shopping for some clothes for Stephanie. She saw this green skirt and wanted it. but her dad told her that it was to appealing for her appearance. Stephanie said she wouldn't pull it up high, it would be low. But danny refused. Joey agreed with Danny and told her that he didn't want any of the guys trying any thing on her. Stephanie got enraged and just walked out. They tried to talk to her but she said that they were treating her like a child. She explained that she was 14 and she was old enough to choose the stuff she wanted. She didn't say anything after that.

It was now around 5 o clock and Jesse is just getting home from grocery shopping and he is surprised to find mail in his room. The title of the Envelope Read ''here you go''. Jesse opened it and it was the pictures of Becky. He hired somebody to spy on him. The pictures happened to have pictures with her arms around another guy. The next one had Becky kissing the guy on the cheek. The last one had a picture of her making out with him.

''oh no no no no nooooooooooooooooooooooooo. DANG IT'' said Jesse throwing the pictures and crying. He discovered a video and he put it in the VCR. It played and it was the camera guys spying Becky and she was kissing him and sitting on his lap. Suddenly the lights cut off. but before they did, there was some empty beer bottles laying on the floor. Becky had been drinking.

What Jesse just saw broke his entire heart and destroyed his reputation. but suddenly a knock on the door happened and it was Danny and Joey.

''Hey Jess whats wrong?'' Asked Danny

''Whats wrong, whats wrong is that I'm married to this no good backstabber.'' Said Jess crying and throwing his pillow.

''Why what did she do? asked Joey, and Danny

'' I'm too embarassed to talk about, here watch this and look at this.'' said Jess

The two began to look at it and they watched the video and returned to Jesse's room with apologies about what happened. Jesse said that she is going to regret everything she's done. He also wondered about there kids. Suddenly A hello entered the house. It was Becky. What does Jess plan to do? will he yell at her or will he settle things the right way. stay tuned and find out in Chapter 5.

I will update when I have 5-10 reviews. thank You.


End file.
